Gundam Wing : Conse
by Med
Summary: My first real attempt at a fic, please review, I'd appreciate it.


**__**

Author's Note – This is my first real attempt at an actual fanfic of any kind. In a sense, I feel as if I have no right to write any of this, I've only seen most of the GW series, I've yet to learn the entire story line. But this idea came to my mind, and I eventually broke down and had to start writing it. It doesn't follow the GW story line, it just has some of the characters. I know, how good could that be? It makes me wonder if it should be posted at all, but I couldn't help it, my mind just kept forming more and more of the story. Many would say this is a self-insertion fic, but it was never meant to be one. The only reason why the character's name is Med is because I like the name…that's why its my pen name, I like it. The character Med does represent how I am, at times, but she also represents who I wish I was, and sometimes even someone who I'd never want to/will be like. I understand that there is no mention of any Gundam Wing characters in this section, but I felt that since I was bringing in a character, I needed to write something, as a bit of a background, I think it gives the characters more of a personality. I'm not sure when the next section is coming out, but I'm working on it already. I promise, the next section will have Gundam…I just had to get this part written first, and posted before it got too long. I'd appreciate it if you left reviews, I could always use constructive comments. BTW- This might look a bit odd once its formatted into HTML, sorry! LOL

-Med

****

Gundam Wing : Conse Part 1

****

"Ok, I think you've had ENOUGH cookies! Honestly, if you eat anymore, you're going to get sick," Med said to the person sitting at her kitchen table as she pulled the plate of cookies away. The person was just about to object when Med heard a loud "GET UP!" 

Med awoke with a startled expression on her face. She immediately shielded her eyes from the light as she sat up in bed. "Honestly mom, you'd think you could wake me up in a nicer way?" Med said, rather grumpily. "I tried! You just kept ignoring me. Now get up, we're running late, its already 7:00, and I want to be out of here no later then 7:20, the roads are bad, so we've got to leave early," her mother said, "You hear that? 7:20 and no later!" Med mumbled a weak "yea" as she went into the bathroom. 

10 minutes later Med was at her kitchen table, the same one that was in her dream. She was trying to eat cereal. Only problem was, Med had 10 minutes left to get ready, and that was not nearly enough time. She tried to eat the cereal fast, but she ended up spilling milk and almost choked on a cheerio. After five minutes of rushed cereal eating, she ran around the house looking for her books. It took her 10 minutes to find them all and put them neatly in her bag. All she had left to do was her hair. She grabbed a hair elastic and her hairbrush and stood in front of the hallway mirror. Her hair was a sopping mess. She quickly put her hair back in a messy half-ponytail.

Med was just about to walk out of the house when she realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. She found them and took them out of her case. She put them on, and she could barely see. Her glasses looked like that hadn't been cleaned in ages, even though Med cleaned them every morning. She quickly got a cloth and started to clean the lenses when she heard her mom tell her to hurry up. She shoved her glasses on. She could still hardly see, but it would have to do. She ran out to the car and jumped in the passenger side, shut her door and put on her seatbelt, all in one big swift movement. She looked at her watch. 7:40. 20 minutes late. Just like yesterday, and probably tomorrow.

The five-minute drive to school was very uneventful. They only hit some ice twice, unlike yesterday, where the entire road seemed to be covered in ice and they almost lost control of the car. "I'm coming home right after lunch today…" her mother said. Med just nodded and looked out the window at the huge snow banks that edged the roads. She hated this weather. She liked winter, and she liked snow, she just didn't like the -40˚C temperature that came with winter and the snow. She vowed that when she was old enough, she would move to warmer climates.

Not long after that thought, Med found herself in her school office, picking up the morning announcements. It had become such a routine thing, she hadn't even noticed getting out of her mom's car and walking into the school, and then the office. 

She continued on with her morning routine by trudging down one of the school's main hallways, the one called "College B" until she came to her locker, B97. The year before she had B20. Not that she cared; it was just another useless memory she recalled this morning. After fighting with her lock for a few minutes, it opened. Her locker was a complete mess. There were pens scattered in the bottom, as well as three-week overdue library books, two empty water bottles and a package of graphing paper. To complete the mess, on the door was a small stuffed penguin, with a magnet attached to it. It had a very blank, mocking look. Med grabbed a book and shoved her oversized puff of a jacket in. She then shut her locker and walked over to the stairs that would take her to "College D". 

Suddenly the memory of her first day in this school came to mind. Med could remember how she thought the college system was so confusing. Her school had a total of six colleges, each named after a letter of the alphabet, from A to F. Colleges A, B, C and D were regular classes, College E was the tech college, which is where all the woodworking, cooking, arts and most of the computer classes were. College F was mostly french classes, as well as rooms for the special education students.

She walked thorough College D and into College C, past the library and stopped outside Mrs. Carlisle's office. It was dark. She wasn't here yet. Med sat down on the floor against the wall and waited for Mrs. Carlisle to arrive. How many times has she done this? Too many to count. Mrs. Carlisle was never here at a set time; she could arrive at anytime between 7:20 and 8:20.

Med closed her eyes and thought about her dream. It had been a pretty good one. She was downtown in Conse (Conse was a city Med had imagined, most of her dreams took place there. Conse was a complete anime city; everything was anime, two dimensional-looking, but actually three dimensional, even herself.), shopping. She had met up with some friends of hers. Eventually they all went to her house, and were sitting around her table eating cookies.

Med heard the sound of shoes on the hallway floor. She opened her eyes and looked down the hall, and saw Mrs. Carlisle coming. Med stood up, grabbed her bag and the announcements, and stood outside Mrs. Carlisle's office while Mrs. Carlisle unlocked the door.

Med walked into the office and went straight to the computer on the far side of the room and sat down. She opened the announcements program and looked over the announcements she had picked up earlier that morning. One about cheerleading practice, and one about student council. Med typed up the announcements and scheduled them into the looping video that plays on channel 47 on every TV in her school. That was how her school put the announcements up. You could view them any time you want on a school TV.

Med left the office and went back to the hall to sit. She looked at her watch; 8:00. Classes didn't start for another 30 minutes, but Eric would be here soon. So Med sat there, and went back to thinking about the dream she had. "Hey sleepy!" Med heard, moments later. She opened her eyes to see Eric standing in front of her. "You're getting good at sneaking up on people" Med replied as Eric sat down.

"I don't know how you do it, get to school so early every morning." Eric said. "Well you get used to it, if you would get up early enough you could get a ride to school with me." Med replied. "Nah, I'd rather sleep in a bit and then walk." Med looked at him for a moment, its is –40 outside, and he wants to walk to school. He doesn't even like winter, snow or cold, yet he always wants to walk. "What ever." Was Med's reply.

"I had a dream last night." Med said, for no particular reason. "Well that's nothing new, you're always telling about some dream you had. Let me guess, this one was in Conse too, right?" asked Eric. Med nodded. "Med, you and your anime, I swear it can't be healthy! You are 15 years old, and you still watch cartoons!" her continued. "Hey! In Japan its different, some animes are made for teens and adults. And I don't bug you about your video games, do I? No, so don't bug me about my anime." exclaimed Med. Eric was about to reply when the bell rang, signalling they had 5 minutes to get to class. "I'll meet you outside the office after school, ok?" Eric asked. Med nodded as she stood up and went to class.

Classes that morning seemed to take forever. It was the last day of school before Christmas holidays. It wasn't even a full day, they got the afternoon classes off, they all got to go home at lunch and stay home. The kids in Med's classes were noisy and restless. Med was going to enjoy the time away from them. She couldn't stand her classmates; the majority of them could talk of nothing but the parties they went on the weekend, and how they got drunk. The rest of the class had their own little group of friends, and rarely talked to anyone outside their group. Med's only friend was Eric, and he wasn't in any of her classes. It didn't really bother her…it just gave her a better appreciation for time spent away from school.

Finally, the bell signalling the end of third period rang, the day was over! Med quickly grabbed all her books from her locker and threw on her jacket. She then managed her way through the halls, which were full of overly excited teens. Finally she arrived at the school's main office. Eric was already there; his locker was a lot closer. "You ready?" He asked. Med nodded. They left the school and started the walk home. 

Normally Med would be talking Eric's ear off. But she was silent. This was unusual. Eric asked Med what was wrong. "Nothing." Med replied in a solemn voice. "Its just that…something feels weird. Something's not right…" Eric thought about that for a moment, but didn't say anything else.

Not long after they arrived home. Med lives right next door to Eric. "You coming over?" Med asked. Eric thought a bout it for a moment. "Yea…just let me drop my bag off at my house, I'll be over in a sec." he replied and quickly dashed through the snow that covered his sidewalk.

Med found her keys opened the door to her house. Ah…it felt so good to be back inside where it was warm. She kicked off her shoes, and threw her jack and book bag on a chair. She wandered into her kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She looked out her window and saw Eric trying to walk through the snow in her front long. It went up to his knees. 

Moments later Eric was in the house, trying to brush snow off his jeans. He kicked his shoes off the same way Med did, and tossed his jacket on the chair, over hers. "What do you want for lunch?" Med asked. "Eric came into the kitchen and took a look in the fridge. "Grilled cheese…" Eric said. Med rolled her eyes. Eric would eat cheese 24 hours a day if he could. He absolutely loved it. "Ok, I'll make the food…you go find some music to put on…this house is too quiet." Med said with a sigh. 

Eric went upstairs, taking them two at a time. When he got to the landing he opened the door on the right. It was Med's room. He went over to the CD rack against the far wall. Right above it was a poster, and it had 5 strange looking anime guys on it. One of them had 3 eyes, another was green, had pointed ears and wore a turban. The poster said "Dragon Ball Z" in and yellow gradient letters. To the left was another poster, that one had 5 guys on it as well, along with big robot things. It said "Gundam Wing". Eric wondered where people got these weird names from, but soon forgot about the posters and chose some CDs from the rack.

By the time Eric had finally grabbed the CDs and made his way back downstairs, a full plate of grilled cheese sandwiches was waiting for him. "Alriiiight…" Eric said, eyeing the sandwiches as he put a CD in the stereo.

In the time it took Med to eat her grilled cheese sandwich, Eric had eaten 4 and was halfway through his 5th. Med wondered if he even chewed his food, or if he just inhaled it.

Eric took a break from stuffing his face for a moment, and noticed Med was starring blankly at the table. "Ok Med, what is it?" Eric asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "Its just…my mom had the afternoon off from work today…she said this morning that she'd be right home. She should've been home," Med said, as she looked at the clock, "…an hour ago." "Don't worry, she probably went to the store or something." Eric replied, trying to reassure Med. She just nodded.

Eric soon finished his sandwiches and sat at the able for a moment, trying to think of something they could do to keep Med's mind away from her mom's whereabouts. "You want to watch a movie?" he asked. "Sure" Med mumbled. "How about X-men?" Eric asked, hope in his voice. Med loved that movie, if that didn't get her mind off her mom, he didn't know what would.

Med sat blankly through the entire movie, but it must have had some affect on her, because when it was over, she asked, "Want to watch another?" "Sure." Was his reply, he didn't care, as long as Med wasn't sulking. Med went downstairs to the basement to search through the shelves of movies. Eric knew what she was looking for, Disney's animated "Robin Hood", it was another one of her favourites…her and her cartoons!

While Med was downstairs, the phone rang. "Grab that!" She called at Eric, but she hadn't needed to, he was already halfway to the phone. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…is uh...is Med there?"

"Yes she is, but she is busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Yes…er no, well…maybe…wait, who are you?"

"I'm Eric, Med's next-door neighbour and friend…"

"Oh…neighbour, well…guess you should know this too."

"Hmm?"

"Med's mother…she was in an…an accident…and she's…she was…she was killed."

Eric just stood for a moment, stunned.

"This is Med's Uncle Rob, tell her we're going to pick her up soon…"

Eric made a small noise in the back of his throat in reply, and hung up the phone.

Med came up stairs and saw Eric standing in the kitchen, looking like a ghost. 'Eric…what's wrong?" Med asked, she was starting to get worried about him. "Med…" he said, in a very quiet voice. He couldn't believe this had happened. Med's mom was like a second mother to him. And he couldn't believe her Uncle; he didn't have the courage tell Med himself, so he pawned the responsibility off to Eric. He didn't want to have to tell his friend such horrible news. It would devastate her. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Med…you're mother was in an accident…" Med dropped the copy of "Robin Hood" that was in her hand. "Here it comes…" thought Eric. "…In an accident…and she was…killed." Med just stood there. Eric figured she'd be stunned at first, but then go in full out hysterical crying. Instead, Med just sat down at the kitchen table. "Your Uncle Rob is on his way to pick you up…"

"Oh god…" Eric thought, "It isn't sinking through to her yet." Med suddenly stood up and grabbed her jacket. She put her wallet in her pocket and started to put on her shoes. "Where are you going?" Eric asked, as he put on his jacket. Wherever it was, he wasn't going to let her go alone. "Away." Was all Med said. She walked out the front door, and Eric followed. Med walked straight to the bank. She drew out all her savings, which amounted to $429.

When she left the bank, she just walked. She didn't seem to be going anywhere really, she just kept walking. "Where are you going?" Eric asked, afraid of what the answer might be. "I don't know." Was all Med could say. They walked for a good 30 minutes before Med spoke again. 

"What is that building over there?" Med asked. The question startled Eric; he was getting used to the silence. He looked in the direction Med was looking. He saw an empty lot. "What are you talking about?" Eric asked. "That building, right there!" Med said, pointing to the lot. "Med…I don't see a building…" Eric insisted. "Follow me!" Med exclaimed as she walked towards the empty lot. She stopped after walking about 5 feet into the lot. Med held her hand out. Her hand looked like it was resting on something. Eric looked at it. He didn't see anything, just her hand.

"Don't you see the doorknob?" Med asked. She was confused. Why couldn't Eric see it? "Here…" Med put Eric's hand on the doorknob. He could feel it there. It was there! But why couldn't he see it? Med saw the surprise on Eric's face. "You feel it, don't you?" Med asked. Eric nodded. "But I can't see it…" he replied. Med thought for a moment. "Ok, Eric, close your eyes. Imagine there is a building here…" Med said softly. Eric nodded and did so. "Ok...open them!" Med said. Eric opened his eyes…and there it was! A small brown building was standing right in front of him…and his hand was on the doorknob of a larger steel door. He couldn't believe it! 

Without even thinking, Eric turned the doorknob. To his surprise, it moved. It wasn't locked! He opened the door. He couldn't help it! He HAD to see what was in this building! He stepped inside. Med couldn't believe it; he had just walked into an unknown building that moments before he couldn't even see. On second thought, Med wondered why she hadn't walked in first. She quickly grabbed the door before it shut.

It was dark. Med took a step, but still held on to the door handle, letting the door close, in case it was locked and wouldn't open if it were shut. It was too dark outside for much light to come in through the doorway. Med and Eric couldn't see a thing. Eric took a small step forward and tripped. He fell, and knocked Med down in the process. As Med fell, she let go of the doorknob, and the door shut. 

"Eric!" Med asked, as she tried to stand up. "You knocked me over and I let go of the door!" she continued. Eric scrambled to his feet and started to feel around him for the door. He couldn't find it. "Um…Med…where's the door?" Eric asked. He didn't like this. "It was right behind me, before I fell…" Med said, trying not to be mad at Eric. "Um...I can't find it." Eric replied in a quiet voice. Great thought Med; they'd be stuck in this stupid building until someone found them. That was IF someone found them. Med wondered if anyone else could see the building. Eric turned around and saw a faint glow in the distance, but didn't mention it to Med. It didn't matter, she had seen it too, but was afraid of what it might be.

"Let's keep looking for the door…but stay close, I can't see a thing and I don't want to get separated." Med said, trying to hide the worry in her voice. They looked for the doorknob. And they looked. And they looked even more. They never found it. After what seemed like hours to Med, but was probably only 30 minutes, they gave up. "Let's just wait until someone finds us." Eric said, meekly. Med agreed, and they both sat down. "Med…do you see that glowing thing?" Eric asked. "Yea…" Med replied quietly. "What do you think it is?" "I'm not sure, but I suggest we stay here until we're found…" Med said. That was the end of conversation. They sat there in silence, for about 30 minutes before Eric broke the silence. "Med…do you think its getting lighter in here?" Eric asked. Med held her hand in front of her face. She could vaguely see the outline. "It must be, I'm starting to see things a bit better." They sat there for a little while longer. Eric was right; it was getting lighter in here. Soon Med could see the outline of Eric sitting a few feet away from her. "You know what Eric?" Med asked. Eric didn't say anything, Med continued anyway. "It looks like a sunrise!" Eric thought about that for a moment. She was right. "Yea…" He agreed.

They continued to sit there, until Med stood up and started to walk around slowly. "Eric, I can make things out! Look, there, that's a bush…and there's a rock, I think that's what you tripped over…" Med said, a bit of hope in her voice. "And there is grass! We were sitting on grass! We're in some sort of field…" Eric stood up and began to look around. It was getting lighter by the moment and easier to see. Eric looked around. Something wasn't right. Wasn't…real. That's it, everything seemed to be missing a certain quality that made them more real. He couldn't figure it out though.

He turned around and looked at Med. "MED! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" He almost shouted. Med turned around, startled. "What- ERIC! WHAT HAPPENED?" They both looked different! "YOU'RE ANIMATED!" Med exclaimed. "No…you're anime-ed!" she said. Eric looked at his arms and legs. They looked different, they looked like anime! "Well…you're anime-ed too then!" Eric said. Med was anime-ed as well. They looked at their surroundings, it was all anime-ed! It was all 3D, but it LOOKED 2D! That was it, that was the "real" quality that was missing.

Med looked in the distance. The glowing thing was gone. Instead, she saw the tops of tall buildings. It was a city! For what Med could tell, it was animated as well, and why shouldn't it be? Med knew exactly what city it was; Conse!


End file.
